


Ammalato di fame, incapace a pagare

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era stato un tempo in cui si sarebbe potuto definire sereno. Un tempo passato, che aveva tentato in ogni modo di cancellare dalla propria mente, per riuscire finalmente ad alzarsi del tutto, e soffocare nella propria ombra la vigliaccheria che l’aveva segnato da sempre.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Ammalato di fame, incapace a pagare

** Ammalato di Fame, Incapace a Pagare **

_  
Un sogno, fu un sogno ma non durò poco  
per questo giurai che avrei fatto il dottore   
e non per un dio ma nemmeno per gioco:   
perché i ciliegi tornassero in fiore_

Le persone cadono, spesso.

Ogni tanto, riescono a rialzarsi, ogni tanto no.

Solo lui, era stato capace di restare nel limbo, a metà fra la terra ed il cielo, per tutto il corso della sua vita.

C’era stato un tempo in cui si sarebbe potuto definire sereno. Un tempo passato, che aveva tentato in ogni modo di cancellare dalla propria mente, per riuscire finalmente ad alzarsi del tutto, e soffocare nella propria ombra la vigliaccheria che l’aveva segnato da sempre.

Eppure continuava a permanere in quella fase di stasi, da ormai quindici anni, solo perché tutto ciò che riteneva importante era appassito, in modo troppo veloce ed inesorabile.

Ogni mattina si svegliava, convinto che un nuovo giorno l’avrebbe portato almeno un passo in avanti, mentre invece aveva dovuto troppe volte constatare quanto il mondo intorno a lui continuasse a girare, e quanto lui rimanesse fermo, sempre sulle solite immagini, sempre sui soliti ricordi.

Come lo scorrere delle stagioni, Lily era uscita dalla sua vita e dal mondo.

Aveva avuto la sua estate, con James, con suo figlio, e lui l’aveva odiata per questo.

Aveva avuto il suo autunno, con la paura negli occhi, con il terrore di perdere ciò che aveva faticosamente costruito, e lui era riuscito quasi a godere di quella stessa ansia, salvo poi sentirsi il peggiore fra gli egoisti.

Aveva avuto il suo inverno, giunto troppo presto, in una notte ancora pienamente autunnale, cogliendola malamente di sorpresa.

Non avrebbe mai più avuto una primavera.

E Severus cominciava a credere che quella primavera non sarebbe giunta nemmeno per lui.

Per questo continuava a muoversi all’ombra del suo sorriso, vivendo per quei ricordi, che gli davano quelle infime stille di gioia, commista alla peggiore delle afflizioni. Vivere a metà, cercando di rimediare ad un errore irrimediabile.

La sua missione, terribilmente vana, era lottare in favore di ciò che Lily era morta per proteggere, nonostante ciò andasse contro quanto lui detestava, per natura.

Il viso di James Potter su quello dell’arrogante ragazzino, che con la sua sciocca temerarietà si mostrava così poco incline alla salvezza.

Severus non l’avrebbe mai fatto per lui e, lo doveva ammettere, nemmeno per se stesso.

Severus Piton sapeva di avere un posto con il suo nome inciso sopra all’inferno, e del resto anche poca voglia di andare a finire in un paradiso che non meritava.

Eppure, se Silente avesse avuto ragione, se davvero c’era ancora da sperare per lui, non avrebbe osato rischiare di vagare nei cieli e di incontrare Lily, sapendo di non aver fatto nulla per suo figlio, per colui che nelle sue vene portava ancora parte di quel sangue, a cui Severus doveva tutto.

Come un voto infrangibile stretto con la morte, Severus continuava a vivere unicamente per salvare l’emblema di tutto ciò che il mondo gli aveva portato via.

_E allora capii fui costretto a capire_ _  
che fare il dottore è soltanto un mestiere  
che la scienza non puoi regalarla alla gente   
se non vuoi ammalarti dell'identico male,   
se non vuoi che il sistema ti pigli per fame. _

E lui, solito sciocco tanto quanto il padre, si nutriva dell’odio che provava per quell’uomo, di cui non sapeva nulla.

Severus sperava che non venisse mai a conoscenza delle sue reali motivazioni, di quanto lui stesse lottando sul fronte giusto, unicamente perché in quello stesso astio vi si crogiolava, vi trovava la forza di compiere determinate scelte, contro ogni previsione.

Perché non voleva il rispetto di Potter, né la sua pietà, soltanto perché amavano la stessa donna, che entrambi conoscevano il dolore comune della mancanza.

Con il passare del tempo, si era avveduto del fatto che non v’era nulla che potesse realmente fare, ma si convinse che continuare a provarci sarebbe stata la chiave della sua redenzione, che quel suo indossare una maschera un giorno l’avrebbe condotto finalmente sulla strada che, anni prima, non aveva avuto il coraggio di percorrere.

Era ridotto ad una sorta di cadavere senziente, paradossalmente simile a quei Mangiamorte che tradiva durante ogni minuto, sebbene si trovasse in tale condizione per motivi del tutto divergenti dai loro.

Era stato vinto dalla sua stessa esistenza, vittima delle decisioni che non aveva saputo prendere.

Avrebbe riso della sua condizione, se solo si fosse ricordato come fare.

Per quindici lunghi anni si era convinto di poter fare qualcosa per aiutare se stesso, e insieme la memoria di Lily, mentre adesso, sull’orlo del baratro, si rendeva conto di essere sempre stato inutile, e non gli rimaneva altro che aspettare che il destino gli andasse incontro, che lo portasse via da quello sfacelo.

E lui l’avrebbe accolto, a braccia aperte.

_E un giudice, un giudice con la faccia da uomo_ _  
mi spedì a sfogliare i tramonti in prigione  
inutile al mondo ed alle mie dita   
bollato per sempre truffatore imbroglione   
  
_

Si beò dello sguardo deluso di Potter, il quale lo riteneva il peggiore tra gli uomini, ma certo mai in grado di compiere tale gesto contro l’uomo a cui doveva tutto.

La sua bacchetta bruciava ancora dopo l’Anatema appena scagliato, ma non riuscì a provare tristezza, non in quel momento.

Nel suo viso, era impressa a fuoco l’immagine di Albus, la sua tacita preghiera di porre fine a quello scempio, di continuare ad andare avanti, senza la sua guida.

E Severus l’avrebbe fatto perché, incapace di scegliere fra giusto e sbagliato, aveva sempre seguito le sue direttive.

Adesso si dirigeva lungo un sentiero oscuro, da solo, come forse era sempre stato.

Il suo atto finale stava per cominciare, e non riusciva ad attendere con pazienza il momento del suo inchino, quando finalmente sarebbe uscito di scena.


End file.
